


sunshine

by ranoonoo



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, this is short and dumb lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoonoo/pseuds/ranoonoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, if Jade loved anything, it was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

She found her solace in him, she thought, nestled to his side on the small bed in his RV. He had fallen asleep soon after their usual after school, stress relieving fuck, but the only way he'd succumb to sleep is if he was sure she was sleeping too.

Beck wasn't one to just pass out on someone after all.

So she feigned slumber, and when she heard his breathing fall to a slower pace, she reopened her eyes. She loved watching him sleep, what with knowing all of the burdens he has in his life ( she's on top of that list, all self-confidence aside ) it was comforting to her to find he can still easily shut his eyes when he felt tired.

She smirked, because smiling never felt genuine to her unless she was playing a part, and gently moved a stray hair back to it's place atop his perfect head. God, if Jade loved anything, it was him.

She could push her parents, school, friends, and Vegas aside when she was so close to him. His usual scent of after shave and forest, the content look on his face, the subtle rise and fall of his chest. It was so calming, and Jade thinks that where people might find waterfalls tranquil, she has Beck.

She'll never be truly happy, Jade thinks, not with her parents or her schoolwork, but with Beck she might come pretty damn close.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil sumthin for my fav pairing tis all.


End file.
